Krabby Patty Creature Feature and Teacher's Pests (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Krabby Patty Creature Feature"'' |- |'Written by' |Chris Allison Ryan Kramer Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboarded by' |Chris Allison Ryan Kramer |- |'Supervising Director' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"Teacher's Pests"'' |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboarded by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Erik Wiese Chris Allison Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Kaz Ryan Kramer Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Ryan Khatam Kristen Morrison Ted Seko Kurt Snyder Brad Vandergrift Eddie Trigueros Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Caroline Director Ray Morelli Tim Prendercast |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator, Mail Man, Elderly Zombie, Customer #3 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Cop, Customer #5, King Crab |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #1 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Customer #4, Maitre D., Fisherman |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Mom, Police Radio, Granny |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fred, Hipster Fish #2 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Kid, Customer #2 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass, Perch Perkins, Hipster Fish #1 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Squidabeth, Jennifer |- |'Chuck Klein' |Chuck |- |'John Gegenhuber' |Barry, Invisible Man, Angler Fish |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Teacher's Pests" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Fish Driver, Police Officer |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Phone Doctor |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Bob Joles' |Doctor |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Manny Grijalva |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistants' |Ben Haist Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Maxwell Atoms Junpei Takayama Carey Yost |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Andy Clark Tom Borowski Ben Chuang Hana Hong Ann Lee |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Eban Schletter |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Advantage Audio |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Robert Poole II Heather Olsen Jake Allston |- |'Sound Designers' |Robert Poole II Heather Olsen Rich Danhakl Robert Duran Glenn Oyabe Jesse Aruda Jake Allston |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Rich Danhakl Robert Duran |- |'Foley Artists' |J. Lampinen Diane Parrino |- |'Foley Mixers' |Roy Braverman Marilyn Graf Mary Erstad |- |'Foley Editor' |Roy Braverman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Michael Beiriger Ray Leonard |- |'Digital Audio Transfer' |J. Lampinen |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2017 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits